


The Stolen Bride

by EverRoseKillings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverRoseKillings/pseuds/EverRoseKillings
Summary: "There are others? How many other women has he taken? You don't know but there is one thing that you do know. You have to get out of here."Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be one of Negan's wives? Y/N certainly didn't expect to find out. On the night of her friends deaths Y/N, along with her husband Daryl Dixon, was taken by Negan, the leader of a band of goons that call themselves "The Saviors". Her options soon run out and she is forced into marrying Negan.Follow Y/N's journey as she attempts to get herself and her husband out alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Gravel digs into your knees through your blue jeans as you kneel along with your companions in front of a monster. The monster has midnight hair that is slicked back away from his face. He wears a black leather jacket with a red scarf. He has just killed your friend, Abraham. Tears stream down your cheeks as you watch him place one last blow to what remained of Abrahams head. He laughs as he looks at his barbwire covered baseball bat that is now dripping with Abrahams blood. 

"Did you hear that? He said 'suck my nuts'!" he says with a boisterous laugh and a crude impression of Abraham. 

He continues to laugh as he walks down the line, gravel crunching under his boots. He begins to whistle a made up tune as he passes you and your husband, Daryl Dixon. Your stomach lurches in your stomach when his steps and whistling suddenly stop. You close your eyes at the sound of him turning in his heels. His steps come back your way, stopping right in front of you and Daryl. You could feel his gaze on you. Daryl takes your hand in his and gives a reassuring squeeze. 

"Hi, I'm Negan. Whats your name my dear? My god you are fucking beautiful." Negan says taking you in. 

His eyes roaming over your figure only pausing to stare at you hand in Daryl's. You look up at him with a glare and spit in his direction. 

"What a spit fire. I like 'em sassy." He says biting his bottom lip. 

Negan kneels down until he's at eye level with you and Daryl. Your stomach churns when his eyes land on Daryl.

"What's your name?" Negan asked pointing at Daryl.  
Daryl's only response is an ice cold glare. 

"I think his name is Daryl." one of Negan's men says. 

"Is that your girl Daryl?" Negan asks nodding in your direction. 

You feel Daryl grasp your hand tightly. Knowing your husband and how protective is of you, you know what he's about to do. You grasp his hand back and lean in to whisper to him. 

"Daryl don't." You plead but he doesn't listen. 

It all happens so quickly. Daryl's balled up fist connects with the side of Negan's face making him drop his bat. Within a split second Negan's men swarm him like vultures pining him to the ground. Another one of Negan's men grabs Daryl's crossbow and points it at his head. 

"Daryl!" You scream as tears continue to spill down your cheeks.

Negan laughs and wipes the blood that is flowing from his bottom lip away. He stands up bringing his beloved baseball bat with him and storming towards Daryl. 

"No! Oh, my. That is a no-no. The whole thing. Not one bit of that shit flies here." He says pointing the tip of the bat Daryl's face.

"No!" You say as you stand up in protest. 

Your best friend Maggie grabs your hand to keep you from walking over and punching the man yourself.  
Negan looks at you with a big toothy grin and sends a wink in your direction while very obviously enjoying what he is seeing. 

"Do you want me to do it?" says the man with the crossbow, grabbing Negan's attention. 

"No, you don't kill that. Not until you try a little." Negan says with a twisted grin. 

Almost immediately the men who were pinning the man you love to the ground were now dragging him away. Before you could once again object Negan points at you. 

"Bring the girl to." He says.

Large hands grasp your shoulders a bit to tight and begin to drag you backwards. You try to fight back, kicking and screaming, but you are just met with more hands to hold your struggling limbs. The men pick you up and toss you into the back of a vehicle. You assume it's a van based on the size. The heavy metals doors slam shut. In an attempt to see what is going on you peer through the space between the doors. You immediately regret your decision. Yet another horror scene begins to unfold. Negan's bat meets yet another one of your companions. This time it is Glenn. You scramble backwards as tears stream down your face again.

"No, Glenn!" You scream.

"Y/N" You hear Daryl's deep voice say. 

"Daryl, he killed Glenn." You say with a sob. 

Daryl gets to his feet and rams his shoulder into the doors again and again. The metal doors do not budge. You know that trying to stop him right now would be futile so you just scoot yourself backwards until your back hits the wall of the van and pull your knees to your chest. Daryl continues to kick and slam into the doors. 

"Daryl. It's no use." You say quietly. 

"Let us out you son of a bitch!" Daryl yells as he continues his attack on the doors. 

He continues until he can no longer. His body slumps back down to the floor and you can hear him begin to cry. You crawl over to him and he pulls you on to his lap, placing his head on your shoulder. You cry along with him as the engine of the van rumbles to life. 

The trip isn't as long as you expected. Yet you aren't sure what you expected. You sit in Daryl's arms as the metal doors open suddenly, letting bright light from head lights flood into the van. Daryl wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him. A single black figure holding a bat stands at the entrance of the van and a line of figures are on either side of him. 

"Welcome to the sanctuary." Says Negan placing his bat on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

Negan's men flood the van grabbing you and pulling you away from Daryl and out of the van. Daryl turns and punches the men attempting to restrain him, getting away for a moment. He begins to walk towards you but one of the men pulls out a gun and points it at the back of Daryl's head, stopping him in his tracks with the click of the hammer pulling back. The man has blonde hair and the left side of his face is badly scarred from what you assume was a burn. You know recognize him as the same man that held Daryl's crossbow to Daryl's head at the line up. 

"Dwight! Put that gun down. These are our guests and they are to be treated as such." Negan says grinning in your direction. "Now, since I like both of you I will give you both 3 options. Daryl, you can either work for me for points. " Negan says motioning to a tall chain link fence. Looking closer you notice people dressed in only filthy white jump suits with orange spray painted letters on them fighting with Walkers, pinning them up against the fence and stabbing them in the head with dull, rusty pieces of metal.  
"You could join me, or you can meet Lucille like your red head and Asian friends did." 

"No, I ain't ever gonna join you." Daryl says. 

Negan pauses before continuing. "Who are you?" he asks pointing his baseball bat at Dwight. 

"Negan." He replies. 

"Who are you?" Negan's asks another man. 

"Negan." He responds.

"Who. Are. You?" He asks a third. 

"Negan." He says. 

"You see? You can't escape me. I am everywhere." 

Negan says putting his arms up and motioning to the group of men that surround him. "There's no use trying to fight it." 

"Don't mean I won't try." Daryl growls. 

"I'll tell you what. Because I like you I'm not going to kill you, not yet. Dwight, take Daryl for a time out. And Daryl you go without a fight or I will kill your little girlfriend here." 

Dwight grabs Daryl's collar and starts pulling him away. Daryl looks back at you as if to say his goodbyes. 

"Wait!" You shout. "Can I at least say goodbye?" 

"Of course." Negan says in a tone of faked sympathy. 

You run up to Daryl and throw your arms around his neck. His arms slide around your waist as he pulls you closer to him. You take a moment to inhale his earthy scent and savor his touch not knowing when you would be able to again.

"I will get us out of this. I promise." He says kissing your forehead. 

You nod in response. His lips find yours and you kiss him back passionately. Your lips only parting by Dwights pulling on Daryl. Daryl releases you reluctantly from his arms and follows Dwight into the darkness. You stand now alone in front of the man that killed your friends and that has now taken away the love of your life. Your knees begin to shake and finally give out making you fall to the ground. You stare at the ground as warm tears wet your cheeks yet again. Negan walks toward you stopping only inches from you placing Lucille in front of him. 

"Now for you, you pretty little thing. You can either work for me for points, die along with your boyfriend, or marry me." 

Your stomach is in your throat. "I'm already married." You say. 

"So was Dwight but I married his fine ass wife anyways. Listen, you marry me and I give you what ever you want." 

"Would you free Daryl?" 

"No, you see Daryl is special and he will be of great use to me someday. Now which will it be beautiful?"  
You sit in the dirt in defeat. You have no other choice. You don't want to die and you don't want anything to happen to Daryl. What other choice do you have? 

"Okay, I'll marry you." You say hanging your head in defeat. 

"That's my girl! Now let's get you situated. Joey here will show you to your room. I will be up later to see how you are settling in." 

A hefty man, who you assume is Joey, steps forward from the semicircle of Negan's men. Joey comes up to you and extends a hand down to you which you do not take. You stand on shaky legs and follow Joey into a huge grey building. 

The inside of the building is just grey as the outside and very industrial, like it was some kind of factory before everything went down. Your footsteps echo as you and Joey continue to walk. He leads you around the maze of hallways until you reach a stair case which you proceed to climb. After several sets you reach a door which Joey opens for you. This floor is much different than the first. It has almost a homely feeling. The floors are wooden instead of cold cement and the walls are painted red, there are even some pictures hanging on them. 

Joey leads you down one more hallway and opens the door at the end of it. It is a bedroom, a massive bedroom. Well at least to you its massive. Anyone else would probably say otherwise. You enter and Joey closes the door behind you, not saying a word.  
The floors are carpeted in white shag and the walls are painted the same red as the walls outside. A dresser sits just left to a queen sized bed. The bed has a canopy of white lights and is made neatly with blankets that are black and white with a lace pattern on them and pillows to match. There is also a small barred window on the same wall as the bed. The room has two other white doors in it. One on the left side and another on the right but none of that matters now.

You stand in the middle of the room still processing exactly what happened. The scene of Negan killing Abraham and Glenn play over and over in your mind. Refusing to utilize anything Negan has offered you slump to the floor, facing the bed, and pull your legs to your chest. You sob until a light knock sounds at your door. It creaks open and a deep voice follows

"Hey." You recognize it as Negan's. "How's it going?  
Do you like your room?" He asks. 

You don't reply. Instead, you just sit with your head on your knees trying to convince yourself that this is all a dream. That soon you are going to wake up with Daryl next to you in your own bed in your own room in Alexandria. Negan's large hand finds your shoulder, making you jump. You pull away quickly from it, making him sigh. 

"Listen, cupcake. You don't have to look at me or talk to me, just listen. There are rules around here and they are there to keep you alive. The only one you need to worry about right now is you do not cheat on me. If you do, your little lover boy will meet some hot ass iron. If you really don't like it here with me then you and your lover boy can go work with the others for points which in the end you will probably die doing. Do we understand?" 

You take a moment to take in his words before nodding your head. 

"That's my girl. Now, I brought you a little present. I wasn't sure what size to bring you so I just measured by eye." 

You can almost feel the grin creep on his lips as he says those words. It makes chills run down your spine and your stomach jump to your throat just thinking about his eyes on you. Negan walks further into the room to set down his gift, which was a pink and black bag, on the bed before turning to leave. You avoid looking at him as he walks in front of you. 

"I'm going to give you the rest of the day to adjust. I know you didn't sleep last night, which is understandable, but we have a big day tomorrow. Your gonna meet the rest of my wives tomorrow so I want you to get nice and rested up." 

The door clicks as shut behind him, finally leaving you alone in the room once again. His words resonate through you. There are others? How many other women has he taken? You ask yourself. You don't know but there is one thing that you do know. You have to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

You didn't sleep again that night. Instead you busied yourself by exploring your room. Mostly to find a bathroom because you hadn't gone in so long. The bathroom was through the door that was to the left of the bed. It is almost as beautiful as the rest of the room, being all white with splashes of deep red in the shower curtain, rugs, soap dispensers, toilet seat cover, and towels. 

After relieving yourself you go to wash your hands and find yourself looking at your reflection in the mirror. You are filthy. Your face is covered in dirt and your hair is greasy. The clothes you are wearing are in no better condition. Your eyes drift to the shower, which is fully stocked with shampoos and other shower necessities. Why not? You think to yourself. Not like you are going to go anywhere soon. 

Stripping yourself of your dirty, torn tank top, jeans and boots, you turn on the water to the shower and step in. The hot water runs down your skin taking away any dirt that clings to you. The warmth is a welcome feeling, soothing you aching muscles. You haven't showered in weeks but you wish that you could have shared this shower with Daryl. Just the thought of him brings tears to your eyes and reminds you of the empty void you feel in your stomach that can only be filled by his presence.

You rinse the remaining conditioner out of your hair and reach for the plush red towel that.  hangs right outside of the shower. Stepping out, you wrap it around your body indulging the feeling of the soft plush towel against your skin. 

Not thinking  you open the door,wearing only your towel, and step out into the bedroom. You turn to close the door when a familiar voice spoke. 

"Well, hello there sweetheart." Says Negan. 

You spin around to find him sitting on your bed with the gift he left you when you first arrived in his hands. The first thing you noticed about him was his clothing. He wasn't wearing his black leather jacket or his red scarf. This outfit was much more relaxed unlike the last outfit you saw him in. This outfit consisted of a loose fitting black T-shirt, black jeans, and brown leather boots. He's actually really attractive. You thought to yourself. Negan's eyes on your nearly naked figure breaks your train of thought. Your cheeks begin to feel hot with embarrassment and you feel self conscious, pulling  the towel tighter around your frame. Fear began to set in as you realize you are completely vulnerable if he were to try to take advantage of you. 

"Don't worry beautiful. I won't do anything to you. Unless you want me to." He says with a perfect, white, smile and a wink. 

"Right. And why should I trust your word?" You mumble. 

"Ouch! That hurts Y/N. Right here." He says pointing to his heart. "I may be an asshole but I ain't a rapist. Rape is not tolerated under any circumstances by anyone here, not even me. That being said you are my wife and if you say no then I will stop what ever the fuck I'm doing. No ifs ands or buts about it."

Negan rises from the bed, gift bag in hand, and walks towards you. He stops only inches from you and you shift you uncomfortably bare body away from him. He leans in until his lips hover over your ear. 

"But if you ever need some one to you know, get you started just ask." He whispers making you scoff at the remark. 

"Now, how about you get dressed and I will bring you to meet everyone." He says offering the pink and black gift bag. 

You sigh, take the bag reluctantly and head to the bathroom once more. Upon entering the bathroom you throw the bag on the counter and cross your arms across your chest. Your heart begins to race and your breathing quickens as tears begin to flood your eyes from the anger that is building up inside of you. This man has killed two of your friends and is acting like nothing has happened. But there is nothing you can do. Not by yourself at least. You decide to play his game. 

You open the bag and pull out a black, one shouldered, form fitting cocktail dress along with matching 6 inch, black strappy heels. Seriously? You ask yourself. You've never worn heels a day in your life because you grew up similarly to Daryl, out in the middle of no where there was no need for dressing up, but you have no choice. You slip into the dress, which is a perfect fit, stopping mid thigh. Looking into the mirror you look at yourself you have to admit this dress hugged your body in all the right ways, flaunting your figure and cleavage. While the dress is beautiful,  your hair is still soaked and clinging to your face and neck. Grabbing the towel you dry your hair as much as possible and brush it with a brush that sat on the counter, parting it off to the side. Reluctantly you put on the strappy heels last and let the torture begin. 

Negan is waiting for you as you exit the bathroom on shaky legs. Once again his eyes wander your figure, lingering on the newly exposed flesh. You felt your cheeks blush with embarrassment and attempt to pull down the bottom of the dress lower to cover yourself. 

"Damn darlin'. You are lookin' good. I just have to say I have great fuckin taste." Negan said licking his lips and looking at you like you were a big, juicy T-bone steak. 

Negan walks over to the door and opens it giving an over exaggerated 'after you' gesture. You roll your eyes and make your way through the door, attempting to make it look like you have worn heels before which you immediately fail at. Your ankles give out and your body begin to fall towards the floor Luckily two arms belonging to Negan hook under your arms before your body makes contact with the carpeted floor. 

"You don't have to wear them if you can't fuckin' walk in them darlin' " He whispers giving a small chuckle and an almost to perfect smile. 

You quickly push yourself up and away from him. Straightening your dress you reluctantly slip off  the heels and carry them back into the bedroom to trade them for your boots, not caring that the dirty footwear didn't match the dress. 

Negan leads you down the hall where to men are waiting. One of the men you recognize as Dwight. The skinny, blonde man with the scarred face that took Daryl away to you know not where. The other man however you do not recognize. He's a large man with short, curly, dark brown hair and a beard. When you reach to two men Negan stops to speak to them. 

" D. Fat Joey. This is Y/N. I want you two to bring her to meet everyone." Negan says to the two men before turning to me. "I have a meeting to attend. You won't miss me too much, will you?"  He says with a smirk. 

"Oh, I don't know how I'll survive with out darling." You say in an over dramatic voice, being as sarcastic as you could. 

Negan only smiles his almost to perfect smile, turns, and walks away, patting Dwight's shoulder as he disappears from sight. You are left with the two men, who stand staring at you like they've never seen a woman before. They stood there in silence looking at you for what seemed like minutes when in reality it was only a few seconds but the silence made time go much slower. Finally, Dwight, or as Negan calls him D, steps forward and begins to speak. 

" Try anything and you'll end up like your asshole of a husband." He says. 

"Where is he? What are you doing to him?" You demand taking a few steps forward. 

"Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want me to tell Negan that you were bad and get Daryl in trouble would ya?" He says giving a sly half smile. 

You back down immediately. As much as you wanted to walk right up to him a smack that smile right off of his face, you knew that you had to keep your cool,  for Daryl. Dwight smiles cockily and turns, motioning for you to follow. 

You follow him a bit further down the hallway, your eyes burning holes into the back of his head, until you reach a dark brown wooden double door. The man Negan calls Fat Joey open the door while Dwight stands off to the other side of the now open door. You enter the room only to have the door slammed behind you and six sets of eyes staring at you, all belonging to women. 

The women were of varying race and age, none under the age of 18, and wear similar black dresses to the one you wear.  Looking around at them you notice that they are all very beautiful. Every one of them have well structured faces and are rather thin. One of the older women, older meaning late 20's maybe early 30's, comes up to you. She is very thin and has shoulder length, brown hair and dark brown eyes. It wasn't until then that you looked past the woman and notice that the rest of them are all in a group and looking at you as if they feel sorry for you. The woman approaches you and pulls you into a gentle embrace before introducing herself. 

"Hi, I'm Sherry." She says softly, looking at you with soft eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Y/N" You say slowly. 

"Welcome to the family."  Sherry says in a tone that is lacking excitement. 

"Thanks." You reply. 

A younger, blonde woman came up to you and introduced herself as Amber. Amber is a very pretty girl with long, blonde hair that almost reaches her waist and blue eyes. She invites you to join them in their group, handing you a glass of wine. When you sit you finally take a moment to take in your surroundings. The room is an off white with white shag carpet. The walls are decorated with several different silver and gold antique looking mirrors and candle holders. The furniture matches the wall decors color and antique look. 

You joined the others, sitting on a silver couch with Amber and Sherry. It wasn't long before you all got to talking and you are actually having a bit of fun. It was like you were all old friends. 

"So how did you all end up here?" You ask, taking a sip of your wine. 

Sherry spoke first. "I haven't been here to long. Negan found me, my husband, and my sister Tina, surrounded by walkers. We would have died if it weren't for him and the saviors coming in to save us. He invited us back here, to the sanctuary. In time he took a favoring to Tina and asked her to marry him. She was diabetic you see and we couldn't earn enough points to get her the insulin she needed. He promised to take care of her if she married him but that was the last thing she wanted. So, we stole enough insulin to last us a few months and we ran. Negan's men chased us for a month at least. When, Tina died and we were starving, we came back to apologize. Negan said that we had to pay him back by me marrying him and my husband working for him." She said. 

The other women told of similar stories. Negan coming in to save the day and offering to bring them back to the sanctuary where they would be safe and well provided for. All this came at a cost of course. All they had to do was marry him. If they had a husband, they would work for him and live like kings. All the while Negan fucked their wives.

"Did you hear about the new prisoner?" She says in a hushed voice. 

"No." A woman named Jessica says. 

"What did you hear?" You ask in an eager tone. 

"Well, I heard that Negan's treating him like some kind of pet. Locking him up, feedin' him dog food, and blasting some god awful song 24/7. Negan's pretty desperate to get him to break. Thinks he could be useful." She says. 

You sit there in shock. Not sure of what to do next. While you sit and drink wine, your husband is off somewhere alone, in the dark, eating dog food, and having god only knows what else done to him. 

"How do you know this?" You ask, almost yelling, setting your glass of wine down. You stand and walk over to where she sits across from you. 

"Over heard  the guards talkin' . They were laughing about it. Said the man's not talkin' to nobody neither. Why do you care? "  The woman says looking up at you in confusion.

"He will never join Negan." You say bluntly. 

"How do you know?" Sherry asks. 

"Because that man's name is Daryl Dixon. He's my husband." You say looking at her

The women watch as you storm through the wooden doors. You have to find Negan and demand to let you see Daryl. Luckily for you Negan was coming down the hallway with a group of his men, carrying that damn baseball bat. His face lighting up when he sees you. You walk quickly towards him. Dwight and Fat Joey grab your arms in an attempt to stop you but Negan motions for them to let you go. You continue your way to the leader of the saviors all the while his face is painted with that damn smile, that's almost to perfect. 

"Y/N, baby, I was just about to come see you." He says. "Everyone this is Y/N, Y/N this is everyone." He says gesturing to the group of men that stand behind him. 

"Let me see him you son of a bitch." You demand. 

"Whoa! We have a badass on our hands fellas." He says with a laugh. " Is that anyway to talk to your husband?" He asks taking a few steps closer to you. 

"You are not my husband. Daryl is." You spit back. 

"The last I checked you belong to me now. And if we're being honest sweetheart as of now I'm an improvement from that animalistic, dog food eating, redneck asshole of a man you had before." 

"You're an asshole." You say. 

"I know." Negan says flashing that smile once again. 

You begin to shake from all of the pent up anger and frustration that has been building up for the last three days. You want nothing more than to slap that smile off of his face. So you do. You don't hold back like you did with Dwight. You allow your anger and frustration drive the palm of your right hand across Negan's face. A loud slapping noise echoes through the hallway. Once Negan recovers from the blow his eyes grow hard as stone and the muscles in his jaw tense. It's as if he was starting directly into your soul and you immediately regret your decision. He grabs your right forearm firmly. Negan relaxes a bit before turning towards his saviors. 

"Excuse me gentleman." 

Negan begins to pull you back from the way he came raking a right down and fully concrete hallway.  The click of the heels of your boots echos against the grey, concrete walls. He leads you down the hall until you reach an office door, which he opens for you. You can't help but to be afraid. 

"Come on baby, let's chat for a little bit."


	4. Chapter 4

Negan follows behind you as you enter the room, which turned out to be a bedroom, one similar to yours. He shuts the door just a bit to hard for him not to be upset despite his calm  appearance. He begins to whistle, which you recognize as the same tune that he whistled before he killed Glenn, as he walks over to a small table that contains varies bottles of liquor and other beverages. Picking up one that contains a clear liquid, that you assumed was water, and poured himself a glass. Taking a drink he looks at you from the corner of his eye. 

"Want some water?" He asks motioning to another glass on the wooden table. 

You glare at him as a response, turning your head away from him and crossing your arms across your chest. 

"No? Well damn." He says, his lips stretching into a half smile. 

"Have a seat." He says, nodding towards a worn tan leather couch behind you. You took a seat and sighed. 

"You know why we have to talk right? It's about earlier....yeah. I am sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you by what I said but in all due respect you hit me in my face in front of my men, disrespecting me and I couldn't have you get away with that. Listen, I know Daryl was your husband and you two go back a long ways but you belong to me now and I'm tired of this shitty ass attitude you have about it. So, you have two options my dear wife. Either you start acting like a loyal wife or you can join the rest of the workers and keep the fences clear from those dead bastards, which by the way you probably will die doing. Your choice."

You sat contemplating your options for a second before realizing what you had to do. In your head you begged for Daryl's forgiveness and prayed that he'd understand that you were doing it for him. You got up from the couch and walked slowly over to Negan making eye contact the whole time. Stopping mere inches away from him you wrapped your arms around his neck. You lean in so your lips hover just over his. Negan was quick to close the small gap between you, putting a hand on your waist and pulling your body flush against his. You bit your lip and tangled your fingers in his raven hair, tugging it gently earning a deep groan. You smiled knowing that you had him wrapped around your finger. In one movement Negan turned and had you lying on your back on his bed. Your body was screaming no but you still allowed him to run his surprisingly soft hands up your thighs and under your dress.

"What made you come around darlin' ?" Negan asks in a low tone. 

"I realized you're right. You're the obvious bread winner. Daryl is a nobody." You say. "I love you, Negan." Those words leave a horrible bitter taste in your mouth as they slither last your lips. 

"Of course you do, darlin'." He says. 

His cockiness only fueled your hatred for him but at the same time fueled your motivation to get to Daryl. 

You allow him to continue. His hands slip under your panties and between your folds. You want to cry and push his hand away but you didn't. Instead you picture making love with Daryl. The ways that he would nibble on your neck as his calloused fingers stroked your core in the just the right way. They way he was so gentle with you, whispering sweet words of love and endearment into you ear. Telling you " You're the only one for me.". How his member filled you completely and stretched in all the right ways. How he always made sure that you had reached complete ecstasy, sometimes even before himself. Before long it was over. Negan pulls his jeans back around his hips and buckles his belt, leaving you alone in his room with out a word.

You pushed the realization of what just happened out of your mind. There was no time for emotions right now. You have to keep your mind clear. It was time to move on to the next step of your plan. While Negan thought more with his dick than he did with his brain, he was still no idiot. Your plan would have to be fool proof. But you knew you needed help from the one woman who's been here longer than any of the others. 

You climbed the stairs to the lounge area Negan had set up for his wives. They were to stay there unless otherwise told by Negan. So, you knew that Sherry would be there. You opened the door to find sherry sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. 

"Sherry, I need to talk to you." You say sitting next to her. 

"Of course. What's up?" She asks extinguishing her cigarette in the clear glass ash tray that sat on the coffee table. 

"I need your help. I need to get out of here. Me and Daryl need to get out of here." You say. You could feel the tears starting to creep up but you wiped them away quickly. 

Sherry looks around to make sure that there was no saviors to hear us. " I can help. I can distract Negan. But the hard part is getting passed the saviors that guard Daryl's cell. You'll need another distraction. Perhaps I can talk to Dwight. He hates Negan just as much as all of us do. He's also Negan's right hand man so he'll be the last person on Negan's list." 

"Really? That would be amazing! When can this all happen?" You ask as hope filled your body. 

"I can't say for sure. We need to wait for the right moment. You'll need to be fast and silent. You'll also need the key to his cell. Dwight has one. I'll try and get it to you soon. Wait for me In your room just before sunset. I will slide the key under your door then, when I get it. " 

The excitement of finally having the possibility to see Daryl again and escape. But your hope soon faded. You waited as Sherry instructed. But soon the sun sunk below the horizon. No key was to be found that night. Or the next day, or the next day. Over three weeks have passed with no sign of a key. During that time you had to deal with Negan's late night visits. Having to give him what he wanted and play the part of the loyal, loving wife to avoid suspicion. Every disgusting act added more guilt to your conscious. 

Another night came. You sit in your room waiting to be yet again disappointed when you hear footsteps coming down the hall to your room. The light from the hall cast a sliver of pale light beneath  your door. The footstep grew closer and soon a shadow could be seen directly in front of your door. You sigh, thinking that it was nothing more than another unwanted visit from Negan. 

"Not tonight Negan." You say looking down at the mattress you sat on. 

The distinct jingle of a piece of metal sliding across the floor sounded grabbing your attention immediately. There glistening in the moonlight that filtered in through the only window in the room, sat the key to Daryl's cell. The key to your freedom and the key to his. Finally, your plan could be set into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

You nearly fly off your bed, skidding your knees on the carpet as you close the distance between yourself and the key. The metal was cold against your skin as you inspect it in your fingers. The piece of metal glinting silver in the moonlight. You are so blinded by the relief and hope you feel that you hadn't noticed that have begun to cry. But these are not tears of failure or defeat but instead tears of hope. You went to sleep that night, key in hand and dreamt of being with Daryl again. Now it is going to be reality. You didn't know what Sherry meant by keeping Negan busy. But you trust her completely. 

The next morning, you decide that while you still can that you will speak Sherry one last time. You slip the key into the bodice of your dress and you enter the food hall to find Negan standing with a small group of saviors, including Dwight. You noticed over your stay at the Sanctuary that Negan hardly ever is alone. Smart move on his part as there are probably more than one person that would like to shove a knife into that cold heart of his. Yourself being one of them. Looking at Dwight you can't help but feel a little guilty about the way you spoke to him when you first arrived. 

The food hall where the Saviors come after doing a run. By run, really it was just a robbery. You overheard a group of saviors talking, bragging, about how they get the food that the sanctuary seems to have plenty of. They make deals with communities. These "deals" were made out of fear of the Saviors and Negan. You can't blame them for being afraid of the Saviors when the come in saying "We take half of your possessions and in return we might not kill one of your people." Your home, Alexandria, is bound in the same deal. Hopefully not for long. 

You are about to approach Negan when you see Sherry, who is wearing a very revealing red dress, walk up to him. You stand back and watch as she walk up to him and runs her hand over his shoulder. 

"Well, hi there darlin'." Negan says. His tone was giddy. Like a boy who just got his first kiss at the middle school dance. 

"Hi." She says, her tone low and seductive.  She bites her lip as she twirls a piece of her hair around her finger. 

"You look good baby." Negan says. You can tell that he is getting excited just by the tone of his voice. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something ." 

Negan excuses himself from his men. Sherry notices you and looks at Dwight who nods. Negan was blind to this as his attention on Sherry's scantly clad figure. 

You can't hear what Sherry says next because she has moved her lips next to Negan's ear. 

Negan smiles. His eyes growing dark with lust. " I am pretty awesome ain't I?" He says cockily, responding to an unknown compliment. 

"Hey." You hear Dwight say next to you, startling you slightly. 

You turn to face him and notice that he is watching Negan and Sherry with a clenched jaw and sad eyes. Watching his wife be with someone else has to be unbearable for him. You feel lucky in the way that Daryl hasn't seen you with Negan. Negan makes sure of that. You put a hand on Dwight's arm and squeeze is assuringly. 

"I'm sorry Dwight." You say softly.

Dwight tore his eyes away from Negan and Sherry to look at you. "It's alright. He'll pay one day." 

You believe him. The look on his face says it all. And you can't wait for that day to come. 

"Here."  Dwight says shoving what feels like a piece of folded paper into you hand. "It's a map to Daryl's cell. Follow the music. I will be pulling an alarm in 15 minutes exactly. I have it set so Walkers will break through the fence. Be ready. I also want to apologize ahead of time for the things I did to Daryl. He probably hates me and he has a right to." 

Before you have a chance to ask him what he meant he is gone. You want to follow him but know that you can't. You just hope that someday you'll be able to talk to him again. You tuck the map into the bodice of your dress, next to the key, for safe keeping. Negan's boisterous voice booms and echoes through the room catching your attention. 

"Hot diggity dog! Sure shit I do!" Negan says excitedly. Part you is curious what she said to get Negan so excited. 

Whatever it was made Negan almost run out of the room, sending a wink in your direction as he passes you. Sherry turns and watches him leave. As soon as he is out of sight, Sherry's face turns serious and she walks quickly to where you stand. You don't hesitate to pull her into your arms. 

"Thank you Sherry." You say. 

"I'm so sorry it took so long. Negan kept Dwight busy with runs. It sounds like Alexandria is trying to fight back." She says. 

"It's okay." You say releasing her from your embrace. "I will come back for you." 

"Don't worry about me. Go home. Help Alexandria fight back." 

Suddenly a deafeningly high pitched alarm sounds throughout the entire Sanctuary. 

"Go now!" Sherry yells. 

She pushes you through the doors and out into the hallway. She points down the hallway to your right. As Savior after Savior ran past you, you hear a call over their radios. It is Dwight's voice. 

"We have a parameter breach on the north side. Walkers have broken through the fences. All available saviors needed now!" 

Now is your chance. You run down the hallway until you find an area clear of saviors. Looking at the map you see that it brings you down to the lowest level of the Sanctuary. It tells you to continue down the current hallway you are are in until you reach a stairwell. Before you fold the map back up you see a handwritten note saying "Be careful if and when you make it to the lower levels. Saviors on these levels will catch you and bring to Negan. Stay low and stay quiet." Luckily you are well practiced at being quiet. Even when wearing your boots. It's a skill that Daryl taught you. 

You make your way down the hall and eventually find the door to the stairwell that Dwight's map spoke of. You open the door and make quick work of the metal spiral stairs, making it to the bottom level in better time then you expect. You start to think that this is easier than you expected but that feeling went away when you saw the door at the bottom of the stairs. The grey metal door at the bottom of the stairs has no window. Meaning there is no way for you to check for Saviors before opening the door. You press your ear flush against the cool metal and listen closely. To your disfavor, you hear two sets of footsteps coming quickly towards the door. Luckily, there is a space beneath stairs just big enough for you to fit and you slide yourself into the space just in time. Your heart pounds as two Saviors come flying through the door. You hold your breath as the two men climb the stairs above you hoping that they did not see you. Or if the did they don't care enough to do anything about it. But they just continue up the stairs. You wait until you can no longer hear their footsteps and release your breath. Gaining the courage to move from your hiding spot you go back to the door and open it slowly, making sure that it does not make a noise. Before making your way through the door you look both ways, checking for saviors. When you know the coast is clear you proceed through the door. You start to pull the map out again when you hear the sound of upbeat music. You remember what Dwight said and start to follow it, keep your pace slow to keep your steps from echoing through the concrete hallways. 

Turn after turn the music grows louder and louder until you finally find the source. It is a CD player. You don't recognize the song but it was sickly upbeat and out of place. You turn off the music and are startled by the sudden banging on the door behind you. 

"Daryl?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Daryl? Is that you?" You say, your voice audibly shaking.

The pounding on the door stopped. The silence even more deafening than that of the alarms that are still echoing through the cold grey halls. With a shaking hand you grab the key from its place in your bodice and approach the door. You hesitate for a short second and then slide the key into the lock of the door, hearing the lock click open. Slowly, you reach for the knob of the door, turn it and open it. The room was very small. Not much bigger than a closet. The walls and floor matched the concrete floors, walls, and ceiling that made up the hallway. A figure was pressed into the farthest corner. It sat with its knees brought to its chest. Long shaggy brown hair covered it's face. The dingy white jumpsuit it worse was stained and filled with holes. You proceeded through the doorway cautiously. 

"Daryl?" You say kneeling down on the floor to be at eye level with the figured you have no doubt to be Daryl. 

Daryl looks up at you and meets your eyes. But they are not the eyes that you remember. These eyes show nothing but pain. He's like a wild animal that has been kept in a cage, pushed to the edge of a mental break. His eyes well with tears as he finally realizes who you are. You rush to his side and take him in your arms. You can't help but cry right along with him. But you know that you must hurry. It won't be long until the saviors return back to their posts. 

"Come." You say grabbing his hand. 

You both begin to run through the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. Rounding a corner Daryl suddenly pulls you into a room and closes the door behind you. You look at him in confusion and realize why he brought you here when two saviors go rushing past the door. It is at this time you really get a good look at him. He is filthy. More so than usual. His usual bulky frame had noticeably thinned. This makes you think about what he might went through making your cheeks flush red with anger.

Daryl begins to look around the room and finds cloths sitting out on a cot. He removes his shirt and too your horror cuts and bruises adorned the skin of his back. Mixing in with his long time healed scars he received from the several beatings his father had given him as child. You want to ask him so many questions and say so much to him but that has to wait for later. Daryl replaces the shirt with a grey shirt sleeve and a flannel button up. 

"Daryl we have to go." You say in a hushed voice. Nearly begging. 

Daryl turns to face you and closes the gap between you in a few steps. He cups your face and presses his lips to yours reminding you just how much you missed the taste of him. 

"I know" he says after pulling away. "Let's go." 

Daryl opens the door slowly and looks both ways down the hallway before waving his fingers in your direction giving you the sign to follow him. You follow closely behind as Daryl walks quickly down the hallways. It wasn't long until you take the last turn. At the end of this hall is another door. But this door has daylight shining through its glass window. Freedom was so close, yet so far. You and Daryl still had to make it back to hilltop. Alexandria would be too obvious and be the first place Negan would come looking for you both. He doesn't like to lose his possessions. 

You both continue down the hall and burst through the door feeling the sudden warmth of the Georgia sun on your skin. You can't help but let out a deep sigh of relief and take a moment to take in the suns sweet rays, something you haven't seen or felt for so long. Daryl on the other hand wastes no time checking the motorcycles that are lined up along the fence of the compound you have entered. Suddenly, Daryl pauses and looks towards the gate of the compound where Joey is walking in, sandwich in hand. Joey looks up to see you still in the dress that Negan gave you to wear when you first came to to Sanctuary. He looks confused and begins to walk towards you. Daryl reaches down to grab something from the ground before moving towards Joey. Joeys eyes dart over to Daryl making him pause and put his hands up in submission. 

"Whoa! Hey, man it's cool." Joey says as he backs up, dropping his sandwich in the process.  "Buddy you can walk right out that back gate and I won't say nothing. I'm supposed to be over helping right now but- Listen Im just trying to get by. Please- " 

Daryl didn't let him get in another word. Daryl charged and bashed joeys head with a metal pipe. The pipe connecting with Joeys head over and over. 

"Daryl!" You shout. Trying to break his assault on the savior. Normally you would be bothered by the assault but for some reason you weren't. 

Another voice echoed you. "Daryl!" it said. 

Yet Daryl continues the brutal assault. You look up away from the now unrecognizable body to see Jesus, also known as Paul, standing in front of you by the gate. Jesus is a co leader of the Hilltop. One of the few established settlements in this fucked up world. You don't know Jesus too well but he's been nothing but friendly toward you. A welcome sight. 

Jesus watched as Daryl finally stops, dropping the blood soaked pipe to the ground. 

"Daryl." Jesus says again grabbing Daryl's attention. 

Daryl makes eye contact with Jesus for a few seconds before reaching down and pulling a gun off of Joeys lifeless body, storing it in is waist band. 

"It ain't about gettin' by here. It's about gettin' it all. Let's go." 

Daryl walks back over to the line of bikes and finds one with the keys still in the ignition. He backs it out, starts it then motions for you to get on. You climb onto the bike behind Daryl and wrap your arms around his waist. 

"We should go to Hilltop with Jesus." You say. 

"You're right. Hilltop it is." Daryl agrees.


End file.
